


Time Together

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: After having dated Steve for a while you decide it’s time to take your relationship up a notch. You didn’t realize what you’d be releasing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. Long Wait Time

You are sitting in your room with Natasha lamenting your love life or lack thereof.  
“I don’t know what else to do, Nat. I mean he must not be interested in me that way.” You say.  
“Oh, he’s interested. You just have to be a little more upfront with him about it.” Natasha winks at you.   
“Literally, we flirted for months before he finally asked me out. We’ve gone on dates. He’s kissed me at the end of them, but he’s never made a move. I’m dying. I want nothing more than to jump him at this point.”  
“Why don’t you?” Nat raises an eyebrow.   
“I… he… I, um, I don’t… I don’t have the guts to do that. What if he rejects me?” You put your head in your hands.   
“I don’t think so. That man is smitten with you, kitten.” Natasha grins. “Look, either take the leap and seduce or reconcile yourself to waiting him out. However long that’ll take. I mean you’ve only been dating for three months.” She smirks at you after delivering the sarcastic remark.   
“Imma die if I have to wait much longer.”  
“Then you know what you need to do. Where is he right now?”  
“He said he was going to watch a movie in his room.”  
“And you didn’t ask to join him?”  
“He didn’t invite me!”  
“That’s your problem! You’re both too damn polite! I’m going to go now. You, go join him and get some!” She laughs as she leaves the room.   
You wrap your arms around your knees contemplating your next move. Would Steve think you were brazen? Was he waiting for you to make the first move? What the hell do you do now? You know what you wanted and there was only one way to know for sure if he wanted the same thing. Decision made, you change into a short, comfortable dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of silk bikini panties. You wanted to appear casual but also be accessible. You were still a little nervous about how to go about this.   
You knock on Steve’s door and hear him say, “Come in.”  
You walk in and close the door, “Hey.”  
“Hey. What’s up?” He’s sitting up against his headboard watching tv.  
“Bored. Feeling a little lonely.” You say.   
“Come join me then, honey.” He smiles.   
“I’m not disturbing you?” You say a bit shyly.   
“No, of course not! Come here.” He holds an arm up for you to come sit with him. You snuggle into his side resting your head on his shoulder. You place yourself so that the skirt of your dress rides up your thighs. He takes a long look at your bare legs stretched out on his bed before he turns back to the show he was watching. You sit together in companionable silence. After a few minutes, you readjust a bit and slide your hand to rest on his thigh. He glances at your hand and you notice his breathing quicken.  
Deciding to make your move, you turn your head to him and brushing your lips against his neck you say, “You smell good, Stevie.” before planting sweet kisses along his neck to his ear.   
“What are you doing to me, honey?” Steve says.  
“Seducing you. I want you. Don’t you want me, Steve?” You say as you continue to kiss his neck and bite his earlobe.   
“I do, baby, but are you, uh, are you sure this is what you want?”  
You move your hand higher up his thigh, “For quite some time now.”  
“Really?” Steve's voice is strained with lust.   
You turn and straddle Steve’s legs facing him. “Yes. I want you, Stevie.”   
You lean in to kiss him and his hands pull you closer to him. Your tongues twine and you let your hands rove over his chest until you encircle his neck. His hand moves from his lower back to palm your breast. You can feel him stiffening under you and roll your hips. He groans against your mouth. Pulling back, he grabs the skirt of your dress and pulls it over your head. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, baby. So beautiful.” He says as he takes a nipplie between his lips. Your breath hitches at the sensation and the hot words spilling from his mouth. After the chaste way he'd been acting, you hadn't realized flipping this switch would ignite him like this. But, fuck you were glad it did.  
You reach for the hem of his shirt and he helps you remove it. You press in to kiss him again loving the skin to skin contact and rubbing your sensitive nipples against his hard chest.  
Steve’s hands rove over your skin until he digs them into the back of your panties grabbing your ass and flipping you onto your back. In one deft move, he rids you of your panties and spreading your legs apart, moves his mouth to your core.   
“Need to taste you, pretty girl.” He says as his tongue finds your clit and makes circles around it. “So sweet.” He says as he presses two fingers into you, curling them against your g spot. You mewl at the sensation and grab his hair to pull him tighter against you.   
“Fuck, Steve. Don’t stop.” You can feel the coil in you tightening as he continues to swirl his tongue around your clit. “Steve. Steve!” you cry his name as he sucks on your clit and it throws you over the edge. Pleasure rolls through you.   
Steve kneels over you and removes his shorts. His thick cock is standing at attention begging for yours. You reach your hand out to touch him and he hisses. Pushing him onto his back, you lean over him and take the tip in your mouth. He moans as he feels your tongue swirl around him, your hand working up and down his length. He slides a hand into your hair and urges you to take him deeper.   
“Fuck, baby. You’re taking my cock so good. So good in that sweet mouth of yours. Shit, shit. Look at me, pretty girl. Look me in the eye while you take my cock in that pretty mouth. Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”   
You look up at him as you slide him in and out of your mouth. The dirty way he talks makes you gush. His face is so intense and he reaches a hand to stroke your cheek sweetly. Then he reaches down to pull you up to him.   
“Come here, baby.” His mouth devours yours as you rearrange your limbs to straddle him. Your tongues twine and you roll your hips over his erection, teasing him with your wetness.   
“Steve, want you so much.” You moan.   
Steve slots himself up against your entrance and slowly lowers you down. Keeping firm control of your movements, his fingers dig into your hips. You moan at the sensation of being filled and clench around him. He holds you still, kissing your neck and shoulder slowly. Your panting at the feeling of being stretched and the sensation of his kisses. You whine and try to wriggle, but he holds your hips even tighter.   
“Steve.” You whisper his name desperately.   
“I know.” He whispers along your neck. “Fuck, baby girl, did I keep you waiting too long? Should have taken you to bed long ago, huh? I know you want to move. You want to feel my cock dragging in and out of you.” You whimper. “Want to feel me fucking you and filling you again and again."  
“Steve!” You cry as his words cause your walls to clench around him.   
“Christ, baby. You’re squeezing me so tight. You want me to let you move?” He says.  
“Please.” You moan.   
“Say it again, pretty girl.”  
“Please!” You say again and he lifts you up and slides you back down until you're fully seated on his cock again. He stills and you again try to wriggle from his grasp, force him to move, but he holds you still.   
“Say it again, pretty girl.” He whispers in your ear.   
“Please!” Again, he slides you up and down again before holding you still again. The tension inside nearly breaks you. “Steve!” you cry your head in his shoulder.   
“Say it again, pretty girl.” Steve’s voice is catching as he is nearing his own breaking point.   
“Please, please, please…” You repeat it as a mantra and Steve responds by lifting you and dragging you down until he finally releases you and allows you to roll your hips at will. The coil inside you is so tight. Your arms are wrapped around Steve’s neck, your hips rolling furiously as he thrusts up into you, and your lips on his ear. “Steve, Steve... “ and then the words fall from your lips as your orgasm washes over you, “I love you.”  
Steve gasps as his own orgasm overtakes him. His lips are pressed against your shoulder whispering how beautiful you are. You cling to each other catching your breath.   
Without warning, Steve rolls you onto your back and pins your hands above your head with your fingers interlaced. His eyes stare into you intensely, searching for the truth.   
“Did you mean it?” He demands.   
“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t. I love you, Steve.” You say sincerely.   
He stares into your eyes before pressing his forehead to yours, “I love you, too.” He lowers himself for another kiss.


	2. Quiet Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had released the beast and now you were having a quiet time together.

You had unleashed a beast. After three months of dating, you had seduced Steve only to wake a sleeping giant. And you weren’t just thinking of the one in his pants. He had proven insatiable. Adventurous. Dominant. You loved it.   
It was as you were walking to the training room that you were suddenly pulled into a dark closet and pressed against the door. A hard body pressed into you from behind. You felt no fear knowing the feel of the man pressed to your back.   
“I have a special workout to get you started.” Steve whispered in your ear.   
“Yes, Captain.” You knew it got him riled when you used his title.   
“Shhhh, pretty girl. Everyone is going to be coming through here. I need you to not make a sound. Don’t move.” He whispers against the shell of your ear and holds a hand between your shoulder blades pressing you into the door. “Do you understand?  
You nod your head knowing to not make a sound. Steve lifts his hands and squats down. He rucks down your tights and panties, pulls your shoe off one foot, and pulls the tights and panties off the one leg. He stands back up, pressing into you the door, and using his foot to nudge your legs further apart. Steve brings two fingers to your mouth and inserts them. “Suck them for me, baby. Show me what that mouth can do.” You obey immediately and wrap your lips around his two long fingers. You suck and lave his fingers with your tongue as he presses them deeply into your mouth. Your cheek pressed against the door, your eyes are locked with his. His stare makes you tremble. He withdrawals his fingers and kisses you fiercely. Without warning, he inserts his saliva wetted fingers into your core and you inhale sharply, letting out a strangled sigh.   
“Quiet, pretty girl. You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” Steve whispers against your mouth.   
You shake your head. You can hear Sam and Bucky walk past the door arguing over something. Your breathing hitches each time Stever works in and out of you. Your walls clench around his fingers, greedy for his thrusts.   
“Oh, pretty girl, you're wet for me already.” He withdrawals his fingers and you release a whine involuntarily.   
“Not another sound, pretty girl, or I won’t let you cum.” He squeezes your ass tightly as a warning and then you hear the rustle of clothing as he pushes down his sweatpants.  
You bite down on your lip as he enters you from behind. It takes everything in you to stay quiet. Normally, you are fairly loud during sex. He knows he is torturing you by forcing you to be quiet. His thrusts are rough against your backside.   
You hear voices coming from the hallway. Nat and Wanda are heading to the training room. Steve’s thrusts increase and your eyes roll back in your head. His breathing is harsh in your ear as he ruts into you from behind. You feel his hand move to circle your clit.   
“You’re such a good girl. Staying so quiet while I fuck you in this closet.” Steve’s whisper makes you want to moan and you bite down harder on your lip. But Steve reaches up and pulls your lip from the hold your teeth have. “Now, now, we can’t bruise those beautiful lips.” You’re desperate to stay quiet without the grip on your lip. You’re breathing heavily and looking at him begging for release with your eyes. “You’re so beautiful looking at me like that. Fuck, so beautiful.” He inserts his thumb into your mouth and you take it between your teeth, licking the pad with your tongue. Grateful for the distraction from your need to moan your pleasure. Enjoying the rough feel against your tongue. “Could fuck your cunt forever. So wet and tight for me.” You loved when he talked like this. The praise and dirty words makes you hotter. “I feel you clenching around me. You love it when I tell you how good your tight cunt is. How much I love fucking it. You’re my good girl. Taking all I’m giving you without a sound. Fuck.”  
His thrusts increase in speed and his fingers move faster over your clit. “So fucking beautiful. I want you to cum for me, pretty girl. Such a good girl, doing what you're told. Being so quiet while I fuck you.”   
You fall over the edge, biting down on his thumb to tamp down any sound. Your entire body thrums with your orgasm. You clench around Steve’s cock as his thrusts become jerky. He bites into your shoulder to silence his own release.   
You both stay pressed against the closet door until your breathing evens out. Steve pulls out of you and pulls his sweatpants up. You remain where you are since he hasn’t released you from his orders. He kneels behind you and redresses you. As he stands behind you adjusting your waistband, he kisses your shoulder and you shudder.   
“Turn around.” You turn your back to the door and face Steve who presses against you. “Did you enjoy that, pretty girl?”  
You smile and nod at him, but stay silent.   
“Did I hurt you at all?”  
You shake your head slowly still smiling.   
“You’re such a good girl.” He rubs a thumb over your bottom lip before leaning in for a kiss. “I love you, pretty girl.”  
You grin at him.   
“At ease.” He whispers, releasing you from his earlier commands.  
“I love you, too, Stevie.” You lean in to capture his lips.   
“Go clean up and get your training in. I have more plans for you later.” He smiles at you.   
“Yes, Captain.” You smirk as you turn and he smacks your ass. You peek out of the closet to ensure the coast is clear and you both slip out.


	3. Marking Time

Steve sat against his headboard while you straddled his lap. Both fully naked and him seated deep inside of you. He didn’t need to hold you down, you knew better than to move without his permission. Your hands rest on his sides as you stare into each other's eyes. Steve reaches up and pushes your hair back over your shoulder before caressing your neck.   
“So beautiful.” He says. “Do you know how beautiful you are, pretty girl?”  
“Only when you look at me that way.” You whisper to him. He smiles and you can tell he liked that answer.   
“There’s not a man alive who can look at you without thinking how beautiful you are. They all want you, but you’re mine. Aren’t you, pretty girl?”  
“Yes.” You smile.  
"Do you know who else wants you?" Steve says pulling you to him to suck marks onto your neck.  
"Who?" You gasp.  
"Bucky. He's always wanted you." He says, shocking you.  
You pull back and look into Steve's face, "Bucky can barely stand to be around me."  
"Defense mechanism. He likes you. Always has. He wants you, pretty girl." Steve says, "Move. Slowly."  
You begin to work your hips just barely moving. Deciding to ignore his previous comment you concentrate on your movements. "Is this too fast, Captain?"  
"No. It's perfect, babydoll. You're perfect. So tight for me. You always listen so good for me. So obedient." He says. "A little faster."  
You roll your hips a little more and let out a moan as the coil in you tightens at the sensation. Steve's hands play over your skin skimming lightly. Down your shoulders, over your breasts and tight nipples, across your stomach, around to your ass and up your back, he follows his pattern along your body.   
"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, pretty girl?" He groans as he skims over your taut nipples again.  
"Yes, Steve."   
"Anything to please me?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Faster." He commands.  
You roll your hips against him more quickly and feel the pressure in you increase. His hands continue the pattern pressing a little harder into your skin. The rough pads of his fingers splaying out.   
"Bucky's hot for you. Isn't Bucky, baby girl?"  
"Yes." You moan as Steve's hands find their destinations. One hand firmly gripping your ass and his other finds your clit and plays over it.  
"He wants to fuck you. Feel your tight little cunt. Fill you up. He wants to fuck my pretty girl, doesn't he?"  
"Yes." You groan the answer as you chase your orgasm. So close.  
"I want to watch him fuck you, pretty girl. I want to fuck your mouth as he fills your tight cunt."  
"Steve!" You cry as your walls clench around him. His filthy words sending you over the edge.   
"That's my good girl. Cumming at the thought of being fucked by the two of us. You want Bucky to fuck you, don't you?"  
"Yes." You whisper.  
"Wanted it all along, haven't you? Wanted to have two supersoldiers filling you up and making you cum, haven't you?" Steve goads you. He's still hard inside of you but he's holding your hips still. "Answer me, pretty girl."  
"Yes." You moan. Steve lifts you off of his erection and flips you down on the bed. He grabs you from behind, lifting you up on your knees, and then enters you. He grips your hips and slams into you repeatedly.  
"That's what my good girl wants, huh? Wants me to let Bucky fuck you until you can't see straight? Watch you take his cock while you suck mine?" Steve continues to slam into you relentlessly.  
"Yes! Fuck, Steve. You're fucking me so good. I'll do anything to please you." You are crying out each time Steve snaps his hips into you. Sharp and rough and intense.   
"Tell me what you want Bucky to do to you." Steve says.  
"I want him to fuck me while I suck your cock. I want him to fill me up and make me scream. I want him to fuck me hard while you watch. Hear him tell me I'm his good girl while I make him cum." Your fingers are furiously rubbing your clit as you say all this. Steve's thrusts are so hard your skin slaps together and you feel your legs begin to shake uncontrollably.  
"What do you want right now, pretty girl?" Steve stutters out as he beats against you.   
"I want you to cum all over me. Mark me." You cry.  
Steve pulls out of you and flips you onto your back. He stays kneeled over you, fisting himself as you continue to rub yourself.  
"Cum for me, baby. Cum all over your good girl. Mark me. Make me yours." You watch as Steve works himself, "Fuck, Captain. You look so good kneeling over me. Please, Captain, please cum all over me."  
Steve groans and then his milky white cum splashes onto you. Spurts stretch over your cunt, stomach, and breasts. The view of him marking you sends you over the edge and your orgasm rolls through you.  
After you've come down and cleaned up, you lay wrapped in each other.   
"I'll talk to Bucky." Steve rubs your hip.  
"Are you sure he feels that way about me? He's always seemed like he doesn't like me much." You question.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. He acts like that because he didn't want to interfere with us, but he's had feelings for you all along. He's always had a crush on you. It'll be good for him to be with us. I think you've always had a little crush on him, too."  
"Steve!"   
"It's fine, pretty girl. I want this to go both ways. If I'm wrong and you don't want this, tell me. I won't be upset but I need to know now if you don't want to do this." Steve says while looking you in the eye.   
"I want it. I just… I think I feel a little guilty for wanting it when you are so amazing." You say.  
"It'll be even more amazing when It's the three of us." Steve reassures with a kiss. You squirm in excitement.


	4. Time to Buck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve bring Bucky into your relationship.

Steve had gone to talk to Bucky about making a relationship between the three of you work. Bucky had, apparently, been harbouring feelings for you for quite some time and while you had mutual feelings for him, you had been dating Steve for a few months now. It wasn’t that you had chosen one over the other, it was simply that Steve had pursued you and Bucky had become distant. When Steve had brought it up he expressed a sincere desire to have the three of you together. And you wanted to make this work. You could think of no better life than kicking ass in the field as a team and then coming home to be a family together. You hear the heavy knock on the door as you are putting away your laundry.   
“Come on in , babe.” You call as you bend down to put the last few items in the bottom drawer. As you are straightening an arm wraps around your right side from behind. “How’d it go with Bucky?” You ask as you lean back into the hard body behind you. You gasp when the cool metal arm wraps around your left side. “Bucky!” You turn in his arms to face him.  
“Hi Doll.” Bucky smirks at you. “I would say the talk with me went pretty well.”  
“Yeah?” You smile and curl your fingers into his shirt.  
"Yeah. I asked Steve to give me a little time to talk to you. He'll be here in a little while." Bucky says.  
"What do you want to talk about?" You bite your lip as you look up at him.   
"Are you sure? About this? About us?"  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. What else?" Your hands had wandered down to Bucky's belt buckle and begun fiddling with it. Bucky eyes sparked.  
"You're going to be dealing with two doms. You'll listen to us, won't you, good girl?" Bucky's finger is tracing your bottom lip.  
"Yes, Sergeant."   
"Pick a safe word to use with me."  
"Ummm… blossom."  
"Blossom, good. Tell me the truth, Doll. Have you thought about me when you've touched yourself."   
"Yes."  
"Hard limits?"  
"I don't like being hit with anything besides hands. And not in the face."  
"Can I kiss you?" Bucky asks softly.  
You're a little taken aback that he asks but you like that he's laying all the groundwork for trust. “Yes.”   
His mouth descends on yours. Slowly, he tastes you, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You wrap your arms around his waist pulling him closer to you. When he pulls away from you, he caresses your cheeks while looking into your eyes. “You’re sure? You’re sure you want me?”  
Smiling, you place his hand under your shorts and panties and guide him to feel your wetness. “I’ve thought about you all morning. How much I want you. How much I’ve always wanted you.” Your breath hitches as Bucky slides his fingers along your wet slit.   
“This is all for me, Doll?” Bucky’s voice is gravelly.   
“Yes.” You whisper as Bucky’s fingers work magic against your clit. His metal hand wraps around the back of your neck as his flesh hand slides lower and his finger presses against your entrance. Your brows furrow and you whimper as he slowly pushes one long finger into you never breaking eye contact with him.   
“You feel so perfect. I can feel you clenching.” He says as he slips a second finger into you.   
“Bucky!” You cry as you grip his biceps and close your eyes.   
“Look at me, pretty girl. You like that?”  
“Yes.” Your mouth is open and whimpers spill out of you as your legs begin to shake. The coil in you is growing tighter with each thrust of his fingers.  
Your door opens and Steve walks in. You never take your eyes off of Bucky’s and you see his approval of your focus. Steve presses up behind you, “Isn’t she sweet, Bucky?” He says against your ear. His hands come up to cup your breasts and squeeze.  
“So sweet.” Bucky says as his fingers fuck in and out of you.   
You lean back into Steve and his hand slides down to join Bucky’s. Steve’s fingers work your clit while Bucky’s pump and curl against your g spot. Your whimpers become moans as your orgasm builds closer.   
“That’s our girl. Let us hear how good we make you feel.” Steve’s words make you clench around Bucky’s fingers.   
“Oh, fuck. I’m gonna…” You can’t even complete the sentence before the orgasm slams through you. Your entire body shakes with the intensity and your knees go weak. Bucky and Steve ride out your orgasm and then together they pick you up and lay you on the bed. They strip you of your clothes with very little help from you in your blissed out state. You manage to push yourself up onto your elbows as the two of them undress. No matter how blissed out you were, you wouldn’t miss the chance to watch the two most gorgeous men in the world stripping in front of you.   
“Look at her, Stevie. So ready for us.” Bucky says.  
“You like watching us, pretty girl?” Steve smirks. You nod shamelessly, your eyes watching his hands hook the band of his underwear and pull them down. His impressive cock springs free and you lick your lips. Your eyes move to Bucky as he repeats Steve’s movements. His eyes find yours and you bite your lip and smile at him. He lowers his pants revealing a thick cock that looks made for sin. You itch to touch both of them, but know better than to move off the bed you were placed on. “You ready, pretty girl?”   
You nod at the two of them.   
“Use your words.” Comes from Bucky.   
“Yes, Captain. Yes, Sergeant. I’m ready.” You say.   
“Such a good girl.” Steve praises as he grabs a handful of your hair gently to hold up your head. “I want you to watch as Bucky fucks you for the first time.”  
You shiver as Bucky kneels between your legs. He pulls your knees up, opening you to him and slides the head of his cock up and down collecting your wetness. Agonizingly slow, Bucky pushes in. The stretch of him filling you is ecstasy. He begins to pump in and out and, as Steve instructed, you watch him taking you. Your breath is coming quickly at the arousing sight of Bucky’s cock fucking you. Your whimpers increase as Steve’s free hand plays over your breasts and fingers roll your nipples.   
“Such a needy baby. Should I fuck you faster?” Bucky looks down at you as he continues his languid thrusts.   
“Please, Sergeant.” You breathe. Bucky picks up his rhythm and your face contorts from the pleasure. He’s pounding into you hitting that spot deep inside.   
“You're taking him so good, pretty girl. Fuck, look at your pussy taking every inch. So good.” Steve encourages you.   
You moan at Steve’s words and Bucky's deep thrusts. Bucky thumbs your clit causing you to jerk and clench around him.   
“Fuck, Doll. You’re so tight around me.” Bucky groans.   
“I, I’m gonna cum, Sarge.” You buck your hips up as his thumb moves over your clit and cry out your release.   
“Good girl, good girl.” Steve says as you ride the orgasm out. “Such a good girl for us. Come on, turn over. Captain wants to fuck that sweet mouth.”  
Bucky pulls out and helps you turn over. You crawl to the edge of the bed where Steve is standing and feel Bucky kneel behind you. He enters you swiftly. You let out a gasp which Steve uses to his advantage and presses his cock into your mouth. You moan around him feeling his silky length as it thrusts against your tongue.   
“That’s it, pretty girl. You’re doing so good taking both our cocks.” Steve says.   
You relax your jaw and throat as much as possible as Steve thrusts into your mouth. You flick your tongue along the underside of his cock as it moves in and out. “Fuck, baby, your mouth is so good.”  
Bucky grips your hips as he thrusts. “You’re squeezing me so tight, Doll. Fuck.”  
Steve wraps his hands in your hair on each side of your head as he thrusts all the way into your mouth causing you to gag against him. He pulls back and gently strokes your cheek, “Okay, pretty girl?”  
You nod, darting out your tongue to lick his tip and encourage him on. With an almost feral growl, he pushes back into your mouth. “So fucking perfect. Isn’t she Bucky? Our perfect, good girl.”  
“Fuck, yes. Such a good girl for us. Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby. I’m gonna fill you up. Are you ready?” Bucky's voice is strained. His thrusts coming harder.   
All you can do is moan around Steve’s cock as you feel Bucky pulse inside you. Steve’s jaw clenches and you suck harder, pushing him over the edge. He fills your throat and then pulls out gently. You swallow his load and gasp for breath. Bucky releases his grip on your hips. Your arms and legs give out under you and you roll to your back on the bed.   
Steve strokes your face, “You did so good, sweetheart.”  
Bucky brings a damp towel from the bathroom and cleans you up gently. “Was that okay, Doll?”   
“Way better than okay, Buck.” You reassure him.   
Steve lays down and pulls you into his arms. Bucky discards the towel and begins to gather his clothes.   
“Bucky, baby, what are you doing? Come here.” You hold out a hand to him.   
“I, I wasn’t sure…” Bucky falters. He may be dominant during sex, but you could see you would need to be the dominant one when it comes to emotions.   
“Come here, Love.” You pull him down until he’s laid beside you. You look at him and bump his nose with yours before kissing him. “It’s us now, remember. That means in everything.”


	5. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a party, you decide to drive your boyfriends a little crazy.

While most of the Avengers knew of your relationship with Steve and Bucky, it wasn’t common knowledge outside of the group. When it was time for one of Tony’s famous parties you went on Steve’s arm, but spent time with both of them and your friends. The party was in full swing and you were dancing with Sam. The music was fast and you and Sam were singing along making silly gestures. As the song finishes you rejoin your friends and get a drink.   
Bucky comes up beside you and whispers in your ear, “That dress is making me crazy.”  
“I’m sure I can make you even crazier.” You tease.   
“Just take the dress off.” Bucky chuckles.   
You smirk up at him, “Bet I can make you even crazier without taking any clothes off or even touching you.”  
“Oh, yeah? Whatcha wanna bet?” Bucky drawls.   
“We don’t have to bet anything. Either way I’m sure I’ll get what I want.”   
“What would that be, Doll?”  
“You and Steve fucking my brains out.”   
“Then I suggest you get to making us crazy.” Bucky chuckles.  
You give him a sly wink as you walk away. You rejoin Nat and Wanda on the dance floor and lean in to tell them, “I’m about to start some trouble. Just so you both know.”  
“Oh, shit” Nat laughs.  
You dance provocatively and purposefully catch the gazes of Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. You smile and both and wink as you continue to dance. It takes only seconds for the two of them to surround you. Brock to your front and Jack at your back. Each has a hand on one of your hips and is swaying along with you.   
“Hi guys.” You say in a sultry voice.   
“Noticed you looked a little lonely out here all by yourself.” Brock says as he presses in closer.   
“And you’re looking much too good tonight to be alone.” Jack says from behind.   
You glance over to Bucky who has a grip on his beer that may shatter the glass any minute. As you’re dancing, Steve moves besides Bucky and you see the two exchange words. You smile turning your attention back to the two men dancing with you. “Is that so?” You turn to face Jack and feel Brock close any distance between the two of you as he grinds against your ass.   
“Yeah, gorgeous. Jack and I thought we’d come offer you the two for one special.” Brock says.  
“How thoughtful of you. I do hate dancing alone.” You flirt.   
“Oh, sweetheart, we can extend the offer for the whole night if you’d like.” Jack’s voice rumbles.   
“That might be problematic.” You say as you turn back to face Brock.   
“We know just how to make it work, gorgeous. You’d love it.” Brock smirks.   
Jack’s hand moves up from your hip to just under your breast as he leans down to say, “We have some experience.”  
“Oh, boys, that’s not the problem.” You laugh.  
“Really?” They both raise eyebrows. “Then what is?” Brock pushes.  
“I don’t think my boyfriends would appreciate it.” You bite your lip to keep from laughing. You’re enjoying yourself. Probably a little too much.   
“Boyfriends?” Brock says.  
“Who would they be?” Jack asks.   
“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Steve’s steely voice comes from your left.   
“Captain.” Both men say and back a little away from you while exchanging glances.   
“Having fun?” He eyes you menacingly.   
“Yes, Captain.” You smile at him and wink.   
“Come here.” He says.   
You move into his arms and he pulls you against him. A hard, fast kiss shows his possession to anyone paying attention.   
“Gentlemen.” Bucky says from behind Rollins and Rumlow. He walks past them making sure to jostle them both with his wide shoulders. Bucky grabs you and plants a swift kiss, marking his territory, also. With Steve’s arm around your shoulders and Bucky’s around your waist, they escort you out of the party and down the hall to one of the conference rooms.   
Once inside and the door closed, Steve backs you against a wall while Bucky closes the blinds to the room.   
Steve places a hand on each side of your head and leans his face close to yours. “What the hell was that?”   
“Bucky and I had a little bet going, Captain.” You say with a small pout while trailing a finger down the front of Steve’s shirt. You glance at Bucky standing behind Steve’s shoulder with his arms crossed.   
“Really? And that bet included you letting those two put their hands all over you?” Steve growls.  
“Well, I bet that I could make Bucky go even crazier about me without undressing or touching him. He told me to go for it.” You blink up at him innocently.  
“And what did you bet, pretty girl?” Steve asks.   
“Well, we didn’t really wager anything. I said I’d get what I want either way. And then Bucky told me to go make him crazy.”   
“Oh, and what would you be getting either way?” Steve’s body is pressing closer and closer in on you.   
“Um…” You hedge, reading Steve’s mood.   
“I believe it was, you and I fucking her brains out, Stevie.” Bucky’s eyes glint as he smirks at you.   
“Is that right, princess?” Steve’s voice is soft, but you know when he calls you princess you are in dark territory with him.   
“Yes, Captain.” You squeak.   
“Then we should get to it, Buck.” Steve says quietly. Bucky uncrosses his arms and moves a chair away from the end of the conference table.   
“Hands flat on the table, princess. Legs spread.” Bucky smirks.   
“Yes, Sergeant.” You assume the position, trembling with anticipation.   
Bucky grabs the hem of your dress and roughly pulls it to your waist. His flesh hand meets your right ass cheek with a resounding smack. You cry out from shock but then feel his hand sooth over the sting. The scrap of black lace that was formerly your panties lays on the floor in pieces a second later. Two cold metal fingers plunge inside without warning and your breath leaves you.   
“She’s fucking soaked, Stevie.” Another smack lands on your ass and you moan at the sensations. “You knew what you were doing with Rollins and Rumlow, huh? Let them put their hands on you to get us all worked up. Was it them that got you so wet, princess?”  
“No! No, Sergeant.” You say quickly.   
“What got you so worked up then, princess?” He persists.  
“Knowing it would make you crazy. Thinking of you fucking me. Reminding me who I belong to.” You breathe.   
Bucky’s fingers slide out of you and you hear two sets of belts being undone, two zippers unzipping, the whisper of two pairs of pants hitting the floor. The zipper of your dress is tugged down harshly and the dress is shoved down to pool at your feet. One of your nipples is pinched while Steve speaks in your ear, “I had a half a mind to fuck you on a table in the middle of the party. Remind everyone who you belong to. Have you stretched out between us stuffed full of our cocks at both ends. We should have marked you in front of all of them.”   
You moan at Steve’s words and you feel Bucky’s hands grip your waist as he comes up behind you. His erection presses against the cleft in your ass and he slides it back and forth. You push back against Bucky yearning for him to enter you which earns you a smack to the left ass cheek from Steve.   
“Stay still, pretty girl.” Steve says quietly.   
“Yes, Captain.” You say and moan, feeling Steve’s hand rubbing gently over the sting of his smack.   
“Your ass is all pink from our smacks, Doll. It’s so pretty.” Bucky says and then thrust into you to the hilt without hesitation.  
You cry out from being filled and Bucky begins to slam into you relentlessly. Steve has walked around to watch your face as Bucky fucks you from behind. Your breasts bounce with each thrust and Steve strokes himself while watching you. “You’re taking that cock so good, pretty girl. Your tits are bouncing with each thrust. Fuck, you look so pretty.”  
Suddenly, Bucky pulls out of you and you whine at the loss. Steve moves behind you and begins where Bucky left off. He thrusts at the same rhythm and you feel the coil in you tighten with each one.   
Bucky is at your side, grasping your breasts before sliding his hand down to play with your clit. “Who does this pussy belong to?”  
“You, Sergeant. You and Captain.” You say.   
“That’s right. Now, tell us how good we’re making you feel.” Bucky’s fingers circle your clit faster.   
“So good, Sarge. Fuck, so good. I’m, I’m gonna cum.”   
Bucky stops his movements and Steve pulls out. You sob at the loss. “Please!”  
“Oh, princess, did you think we were gonna let you have it that easy?” Steve says as the two switch places again.   
Bucky pushes in again, but barely the tip of himself. Just enough to keep you needy. Steve’s hand lazily circles your nipples before moving down to ghost over your clit.   
“Please!” You sob.   
“Please, what, princess?” Steve toys with you.   
“Please harder. Please more. Please let me cum. Please.” You are begging for more.   
“Okay, princess, we’ll give you more.” Bucky slams into you and Steve’s fingers find your clit.   
You can barely contain your moans as you climb higher, closer to orgasm. Your legs shake.   
“Taking my cock so good, Doll. Love fucking you like this. So fucking tight around me.” Bucky punctuates his words with hard thrusts.   
You feel the coil in you tighten again and you are so close to falling over the edge when both men stop again.   
“No, please!” You are shaking uncontrollably.   
Steve and Bucky switch places yet again and then continue their onslaught. You are nearly ready to fall over as you build to your orgasm again. Steve’s hands dig into your hips as he slams into you from behind. Bucky’s hand plays over your clit building you higher again when Steve pulls out. You are so fucked out you can’t even form words. Your legs are about to collapse under you when Steve hauls you up and lays you down on the table. His tongue attacks your clit as Bucky’s licks and sucks your breasts. You cry out your release within a minute. You lay on the table unable to move while watching Steve and Bucky fist themselves.   
“Gonna cum all over you, pretty girl. Gonna mark you as ours.” Steve growls as he jerks himself.   
Within seconds of each other they both grunt, splashing streams of milky cum across your stomach, breasts, neck, and legs. Your chest is heaving watching the two men groan their pleasure at you. You run your hands over your chest feeling the proof of their possessiveness.   
Steve quickly redresses, “I’ll go get something to clean you up with, pretty girl. I’ll be right back.”  
Bucky runs a hand through your hair, “You did so good for us, Doll.” He kisses your cheek. “Drove us crazy just like you said you would.”  
You smile at him unable to respond quite yet.   
“You’ve been so good to me. Always so sweet. Always listen so good. I love you, Doll.” Bucky says.  
“Love you, Bucky.” You sigh.   
Steve returns with a towel and gently wipes you down. Bucky helps you redress and takes your heels off.  
“Come here, pretty girl. I’ll carry you upstairs. You deserve a bath.” Steve says.   
You smile as the three of you head to the elevator.


End file.
